


The Property of Gravity Falls

by LokiTheTimelord



Series: The Property of Writing [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Property of Hate
Genre: Crossover, ill add more as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheTimelord/pseuds/LokiTheTimelord
Summary: Whatever were to happen if we find our favorite Telly head in the Mystery Twin's room asking for a Hero?





	1. Minion misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll try my best with this story.

RGB looked around, he ended up in a forested area. Great. He started walking, spinning his cane like a pinwheel as he climbed a hill. The telly head looked over the hill and saw a house of sorts, it read 'Mystery Shack' on the side with the 'S' on the roof. RGB spotted a window and decided to try and look for potential Heroes. He arrived Infront of the window, he threw his cane up to catch the window sill. The cane hit its mark, RGB snapped his fingers and flew to the cane. He caught the window sill and slowly opened the window, looking inside he spotted two children's beds. The telly stepped carefully through the window and into the room, his screen casting a dim light. His color bar of a mouth dripped yellow as he observed the two very different personalities, one had colorful posters and stuffed animals crowding the area but the other had a cleaner side with a simple picture on the wall. RGB decided to try the latter of the two sides,"I say..." The child moved,"I said I say..." The child turned over and spotted RGB. He promptly let out a manly scream and yelled for 'Mabel', RGB assumed this was probably his sister then and was the other one currently waking up.

"I think it's one of Bill's minions!" The boy exclaimed as the other girl nodded and proceeded to pull out a...Grappling hook? Why on Earth did this child have a grappling hook? And in range of her grabbing it from bed? She quickly shot it at RGB, the hook wrapping around his arms and legs and making him fall to the ground. The boy had proceeded to pull out a journal and flip quickly through its content."I don't see him anywhere in the journal!" The boy exclaimed,"He must be one of Bill's lackies though."

I tried to speak up,"Who is this Bill character?" I asked as I craned my invisible neck to see the boy clearly.

"Hey Dipper he doesn't look like one of Bill's." Mabel, I assume, said as this Dipper child turned on a lamp. 

"But why else would he climb through our window?" Dipper asked as he studied me.

"Well actually, I was looking for Heroes." I pointed out as I continued looking at the boy.

"Heroes for what?" Dipper asked as his sister got a gleam in her eyes.

"Dipper we could be Heroes! Imagine it!" Mabel said as her mind ran away with the idea.

"I don't know Mabel...I still don't trust this guy. I mean look, he doesn't even have a face!" Dipper pointed out as he gestured to my screen.

"Well for your information this screen is my face." I argued as I tried to loosen this grappling hook prison.

Mabel looked over to Dipper,"I don't think he's mean, he doesn't sound mean anyways." Dipper ran a hand over his face.

"Mabel we can't let a random monster loose! It could be a facade!" Dipper said as he hugged his journal close to him. Mabel gave him a puppy dog eyes look, he started to crumble under the force."Ugh! Fine!" 

Mabel cheered and recalled the grappling hook,"So Mr.Monster who are you?"

I rubbed the side of my screen and dusted off my outfit as I stood up,"The name's RGB, the very worst monster." I noticed the brother's eyes widen at my statement.

"Oh ya, RGB that's Dipper my bro and my name's Mabel!" Mabel greeted as she pointed to her brother. 

"I still don't think this is smart Mabel." Dipper warned, his statement being completely ignored by Mabel.

"What do we do as Heroes?" Mabel asked as I fixed my bowtie.

"Well you help save my world from the danger it is in, but many dangers will lay ahead." I explain to them.

Mabel looks over to Dipper again,"Come on bro! Mystery Twins, exploring a whole new world!" Mabel has stars in her eyes as she talks.

"I guess but he said it could be dangerous!" Dipper feared as he watched his sister.

"Mystery Twins! Mystery Twins!" Mabel chanted with increasing volume, Dipper cracked with a sigh.

"Okay, we'll be Heroes." He stated looking back up to me.

"Capital! Let's go, Spit spot!" I exclaimed as they got up.

"Wait! We have to pack up stuff first!" Mabel said as she and Dipper pulled out backpacks and started packing them, walkie talkies, clothes, a grappling hook, the journal. After a few more minutes of packing and getting dressed they skipped on the packs and turned towards me, signalling they were ready.

"Okay, let's go Heroes!" I had them lead me to the chimney opening on the roof, I snapped for my cane and it came zipping to my hands. Mabel exclaimed a 'cool!' whilst Dipper was writing this down. I tapped three times on the chimney, smoke started coming from it and forming stairs. I motioned for them to go ahead of me,"Come now, our journey awaits." Mabel eagerly climbed them, her brother tried to think of a possible way to explain the stairs but gave up. As the sun started rising we broke through the clouds, we passed by many doors and I pulled out my key to one of them. As I inserted the key I turned to them,"Welcome Heroes." And lead them in.


	2. Fears

As we entered into the darkened area I could see the tiredness start to take over them.  
"How is this happening?" Dipper asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Well we can't rest now, it wouldn't be safe." I told them as we walked past the sleeping trees.  
"Where can we sleep?" Mabel asked me as I lead them to the lake.  
"We can rest here, it's safer than before." I laid down against the nearby tree as the twins pulled out sleeping bags. Mabel didn't even get in hers, she just fell asleep atop it. Dipper actually made it into his before falling asleep. I shifted against the tree and pulled my hat over my screen, turning off.

Dipper awoke first, he spotted a monochrome butterfly on top of a branch. 'Great, another weird thing to add. Good thing I brought another notebook to record all this!'  
"Do not trust him." The butterfly stated.  
'OH GOD IT CAN TALK!' He tried to keep his surprise to a minimal as he questioned the butterfly,"Him? RGB?"   
"Why did you come here?"  
Dipper thought a moment, how much should he say?"Well, I came to explore this world. But my sister wanted to be a Hero." 'There semi vague.'  
"I will see you again Heroes, be wise." The insect said as it fluttered off, still saying 'Be wise'.   
Mabel rolled over and sat up,"Hey Dippingsauce." She greeted lazily as Dipper took out a notebook and started recording the trees." She scooted over to Dipper,"Already writing stuff huh?"   
Dipper nodded as he started filling in a page about RGB and the trees."I need to make sure I can write all this down."  
Mabel sighed and looked over to RGB, she got an idea and started giggling. She got up and walked quietly over to the telly head. Mabel giggled again and started drawing a smiley face on the staticy screen, once she was satisfied she wondered back over to her brother.  
"Come on let's go explore!"

RGB awoke, immediately followed with a sigh as he saw the face on his screen. He took out a spotted handkerchief and dipped it in the water. He just finished cleaning his screen as the twins tan up to him.  
"Hey RGB we found two weird creature things!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed to Dipper's open notebook. On the page it displayed a doubt and on the next it displayed a Fear. RGB frowned as he took in what they saw.  
"And where did you see these?" He asked as he quickly went over to his coat and grabbed two dream vials.   
"Over there, why?" She asked as she pointed vaguley behind them.  
"We need to g-" RGB was cut off as Fears started rising out of the water and appearing around them. He spun around, and threw a dream at the closest Fear near the twins,"RUN!" The twins quickly grabbed their bags and started to run. RGB started to follow as a Fear rooted him, another stabbed him in the back. He went limp, the other vial rolling away. As he was dragged towards the water he tried to break through the haze of the fear,"help...Help...Help Me Heroes!" RGB finally shouted as he was hung above the water. Mabel and Dipper turned towards him, Mabel started to run back to RGB,"How do we help?" She asked as he was put closer.  
"Try that vial thing!" Dipper pointed to the dropped Dream as Mabel turned towards him. He picked up a nearby Doubt and threw it at a Fear. Mabel looked back over and spotted the Dream,"I got it!" She said happily as she started to run towards it, a Fear rooted her and made her trip. As she was recovering another went behind and stabbed her, Dipper gasped as he saw Mabel fall limp.  
"The Vial! Now!" RGB yelled as he was mere inches from the water's surface. Dipper focused and ran to the vial, he scooped it up in his hands and threw it down between the two people. The Fears shrieked and ran away, some being destroyed by the dream. RGB sat up and quickly moved away from the water,"Good job. How are you two?" RGB asked as he looked back at the two. Dipper was crouched over Mabel's still body.  
"Will she be okay?" Dipper asked as he watched his sister. RGB walked over and picked up Mabel.  
"Yes but I'll need more dreams to help her." With that Dipper nodded and started to follow RGB down the path.


	3. Oink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired sorry! School has been dragging me down and not much time for this but I'll try.

The two walked along the path of trees, eventually reaching an old looking house with tall, sloping roofs. RGB could see Dipper taking quick notes and hurried sketches as the man knock on the door."Madras, are you home?"  
An eye was seen, followed by something only RGB could hear and the door opening. Dipper looked around everywhere with curiosity as the woman started to lead them down the stairs."We need four dreams Madras." RGB ordered as he picked up the said vials and place them upon the counter.  
"You know the deal RGB, four pints." Madras reminded the telly head. Dipper looked on curiously as Madras hooked a tube onto the underside of RGB's screen, a rainbow like substance came out. After a chewed out pen and four pints later Madras broke a dream Infront of Mabel, who had been placed in the arm chair.  
"What is that for?" Dipper asked as he saw it disappear and his sister still motionless.  
"They can bring a person back from the fears, but they don't always make it." The telly had answered back. Dipper had looked back at him with a worried face as the night passed through. RGB walked down the stairs to see the two twins curled up in the same armchair. He swore he had seen the backpacks move, they wouldn't mind if he looked would they? As he strode over to bag a pink snout revealed it's self. RGB had jumped back in surprise, they brought a pig with them and decided not to tell him? Madras and the twins awoke shortly after the creature went back into Mabel's bag. Dipper was relieved to see his sister moving and talking. RGB waited until Dipper and Mabel were silent to ask about the creature.  
"Oh you met Woddles!?" Mabel asked delighted as she sat up in the chair.  
"It would seems so." RGB agreed."Are you ready to go to the ferry?" RGB asked as he got up a stretched. "So that's where you're heading?" Madras asked as the twins put on their packs. "Yes, now we mustn't delay." RGB headed for the door and opened it for the twins. "RGB be careful, you're behind the times. Alot of things have changed." Madras gave him a quick hug as the twins walked out the door. "Have you found a bigger idiot that yourself?" Madras joked as she broke up the hug. "It's a close race." He started to head out the door and lifted his hat in a goodbye. Madras looked out at Mabel and Dipper,"Try not to get stabbed you two!" They both nodded as she closed the door, they started down the stairs. Mabel was whispering to Dipper as they walked behind RGB, she jogged up to the telly and looked up to him."Do you love Madras?" RGB was surprised at the question but chuckled,"We have a sort of complicated relationship. But we are not in the kind that you think." He answered cryptically. Mabel pouted and continued walking beside him. Waddles gave a comforting oink and she unzipped the top of the bag for the pig. Mabel chuckled as Waddles rubbed his snout into her hair. The other twin caught up with the two,"So what is a Fear? How do they work?" Dipper asked as he pulled out a pen and notebook. RGB hummed,"Well Fears aren't normally in that area to start." "How come I didn't die from being stabbed by one?" Mabel butted in. "Well they read you, they read everything you're scared of or do not know. The reason you did not die was because you were not scared." RGB explained as Dipper was copying all of this into his notebook. "You're afraid of water though. Don't you know what it is?" Mabel asked as she thought back to the fight. RGB frowned,"Something like that." They reach a long bridge made of books, a lone doll could be seen laying on its back."TOby, laying low today I see?" RGB joked as he walked to the doll. "It's the idiot box! In my view again." Mabel and Dipper walked over to the doll, Mabel made him sit up."Oh great. You're still at it then. Don't know when to quit do ya?" "And you don't know how to sit up, is your head finally too big for you?" "I will knock you off this edge!" "Cute." RGB walked over and looked at the blue void. Dipper was writing in his book whilst Mabel was poking around at some of the huge books."Say, where's the ferry?" The doll laughed,"You're behind the times! She sank it." "And the Ferry man?" RGB asked, knowing the answer already. "Like I said, she sank it." TOby stated as RGB went and sat next to him."So the one eyed wonder forgot to tell you?" RGB let out a sigh,"Bloody typical. Just when we can get moving." RGB rested his screen on a hand."We'll have to waste an entire day and change course!" Mabel motioned for Dipper to walk over to her, as the other came over she flipped a big book off the edge. It stayed connected to the bridge, she jumped onto it and motioned for Dipper to help, trying to keep quiet and not disturb RGB or TOby."Hate normally doesn't pay heed to time anyways. It was only a matter of Time." Mabel and Dipper continued working on the bridge as RGB annoyed TOby with time related jokes. Soon Mabel walked over with Dipper and tugged his coat. He turned and saw the bridge."My my my, you two are little industrials aren't you?" RGB walked over to the bridge. "You going to jump? You'd like it yknow." TOby said as he walked past him."You're going to die


	4. Questions and Quotes 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, stuff happens. So it's mainly dialogue heavy and doesn't differ from the comic too much in terms of them speaking.(I would have liked to to a bit more) So I will be posting this chunk and hopefully have the next one done soon. (Aiming for Friday at the maximum)

Dipper looked back at TOby as they continued,"So am I the only one who thought that was really ominous?" He paused for a reply, receive silence."No? Okay then."  
"So why do the trees change color?" Mabel asked as they went onto land, passing the red trees.  
"Yeah, I've noted atleast like three different colors. But I also have some theories as to why. You see..." Dipper started rambling off about different theories that included, a triangle with one eye, aliens, space creatures, and all our lost hopes and dreams. The last one was a tad dark, Dipper had looked away bitterly when he said that.  
"They're made of 'Stuff'." RGB pointed to the wisp like leaves of the tree.  
"There has to be more than just 'Stuff'!" Dipper said as he threw his hands for emphasis.  
"Well Stuff basically is what everything in this strange world is made of. But it can go by other names." He thought for a moment,"I believe it's translated into 'Thought' in your language."  
"So since it makes everything, are the people here made of it?" Mabel gazed around at the trees, taking in the amount of them.  
"Well, it can be hard to get hold of." RGB swung his cane around to use.  
"But it's everywhere, how would it be hard?" Dipper asked as he tried to jot down the conversation.  
"I'll explain it like this," RGB paused as Dipper turned a page in his notebook." You see, the reason we can't get ahold of it is, it's powerful. It's our reality. In fact, it controls us more -so than we, it." A bird like creature passed them, red slashes striking out on the black coat."Evening." RGB gave his hat a tip, the other mimicked it. Mabel gave a wave as it walked pass them."We need Stuff to live but trees exist with or without us."  
"So is anything stronger than this Stuff and the trees?"   
"Nothing."  
"So have the trees ever hurt someone, being so powerful and all?"   
"Mighty quisative today aren't we?" He chuckled,"The trees are much too wise to do something like that." RGB looked up to see Dial, he sucked up his displeasure and put on a chipper tone and a smile.  
"Well I'll be. Look who it ain't." Dial mused, a southern like accent ringing out. "RGB, you rascal you, c'mere!" Dial pulled RGB into a swift hug before patting his back and eventually letting go."Where in the hey did you come from?! Last I've heard you were in the Clink again, stealing keys lately?" Mabel and Dipper just watched the exchange, not wanting to get caught by the radio headed person and thrown into a hug or long conversation.  
"...Always a pleasure." RGB squeezed out through the constant talk.  
Dial turned towards the twins, both frozen in place, not wanting to join the conversation. He started to walk towards the two, stopping at Dipper,"And I see you've brought two pieces of pie! Hey there Missy and mister! Swell t'meetcha!"  
"A pair of Heroes." RGB input.  
"Two? Well, let's have a look atcha mister!" Despite Dipper's protests Dial picked him up."Coo-ey! Lokit you! Neat hat too!" He hosted Dipper a bit higher,"Why, I could just eat you two up!"  
RGB watched the scene, neither of them were enjoying this."I'd prefer you didn't."  
"Ah, you're no fun, RGB." Dial looked between the two twins,"You picked a pair of prize fighters for this round, buddy!"  
Mabel looked up at Dial,"So are you a monster?"  
"I certainly am, Missy! You scared of me?" Dial teased.  
"No. RGB said he was the worst one."  
Dial turned towards the telly head,"Is that a fact now..." He trailed off, moving Dipper to his side, still oblivious to the resistance."You have a plan, monster?"  
RGB gave a smile and put his cane behind his back, wishing slightly to knock out Dial and run...But that's only a wish sadly.  
"Mhm. That's what troubles me."  
"Whatever do you mean?" RGB asked innocently.  
"What I'm meanin' is you and your plans allus go hand in hand with a whole load of trouble." Dial said with a shake of his head, Mabel gave Dipper a look 'sounds familiar huh'.  
The telly shook his own head lightly,"You worry too much, dear cousin."  
"I'm not worryin' RGB, it's predictin'."  
Dial shoved Dipper into RGB's arms, annoyed with the holding."Well,RGB, it's been a blast but it's gettin' late." Dial started to walk away, turning back to them."Y'all best find somewhere to hunker down and get some shut eye." He waved goodbye,"Take care y'all!" Dial started walking away again but looked to RGB,"You too, you silver-screened varmint!"   
RGB shifted Dipper in his arms, putting him down as Dial turned for good."Don't you fret, we will. Cheerio!" He called out to the cousin.  
"Maybe I'll tune in later!" Dial joked, RGB gave a painfully fake laugh, dropping the smile immediately once Dial was far enough away.  
"I hate him." Dipper said as he walked back over to Mabel.  
"I can agree, so very, very much."


	5. Questions and Quotes 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* Ayyyy....... I'm sorry. So updates will be sporadic as school is picking up majorly and I don't have as much free time to write this.

RGB looked around at the red trees,"It's late." He started walking again and the twins quickly caught up."There's a place where we can eat nearby."  
"Why do we need to sleep? I'm not tired," Dipper looked to Mabel and got a nod,"And neither is Mabel."  
"Sleeping matters very much here, young heroes." After traveling for a bit they arrived at a dark and gloomy graveyard. The telly head turned towards the two,"Well, here we are."  
Mabel looked at the graveyard with hesitancy as mist rose from the ground."Do we really have to sleep here?" Dipper asked, looking around at the place.  
Mabel scraped up confidence and stepped in as RGB sat against a tombstone."Well dipdop, think about it! We've never slept in a graveyard!" She put down her backpack and let out Waddles. Dipper set his own pack next to hers and set up the sleeping bags.  
RGB hung his cane up on the tombstone,"You were bound to at some point." Dipper gave him a disgusted look ,"Unless you were cremated."  
"I don't think this is helping the mood." Mabel chipped in as Dipper looked around cautiously and Waddles sniffed around near the telly head.  
Their guide chuckled,"But," he paused,"This is as much as a graveyard as I am. This place just believes it to be a graveyard."Dipper was trying to make sense of the explanation as he continued,"And therefore, it is." He glanced over to Dipper,"I think therefore I am' is not that hard of a concept to grasp hero."  
Mabel laid down on her sleeping bag,"Come on it's only for one night, we can survive it." Dipper gave a weak smile and laid down on his own bag.  
The twins tried to sleep, shifting around this way and that. Both RGB and the pig were tired of it."We can't sleep." Mabel complained.  
"Evidently." RGB sat up from his position. Mabel and Dipper both turned towards him with pleading faces, asking him to do something."Fine, would you like to watch the Telly?" He asked, the twins looking confused for a moment."It can help people sleep sometimes." He added.  
"Woah. Can you really do that?" Mabel asked excitedly, moving her sleeping bag closer.  
RGB crossed his arms,"Can-Of course I bleeding can!" He looked to the side,"Do I look like a bloody radio?" He muttered. He looked back towards the twins and pointed at the switches,"The white one changes the channel and the black one is the volume." Mabel excitedly moved to reach for the dials but was stopped by the telly head,"Wait, you can watch anything from any era; TV shows, movies, advertisement." He listed,"But there's a catch." He loosened his grip on Mabel's arm as Dipper scooted his own sleeping bag closer."Now when I'm being used as a television, I am only and exactly that. A television. No walking, no talking, no thinking. I'll shut down and go to sleep during this, do you fully understand the situation?" Mabel gave an eager nod."Very good' but! There's one more thing you must absolutely-" Mabel reached forward and clicked the channel.  
"Then he held up the vial, it was glowing faintly," Dipper gave a worried look to the now unmoving RGB."then the scientist could no longer continue the stalling and brought the vial to his lips." The twins had moved right next to RGB and were listening to the thriller playing,"He danced across the rooftops, the full moon lighting the man's path. He sand about how great it was, the feeling of being alive." Mabel yawned as Dipper was nodding off, she clicked back RGB but only static came. Dipper's head dipped down as he fell asleep. Mabel gave a tired smile and laid him on RGB and laid down next to him, falling asleep. Dreams slowly drifted up from the two and got sucked into RGB's vents.  
RGB looked around, the area was monochrome. A multitude of voices were heard but he couldn't see a source. "CUT." Rang through the voices. He was suddenly Infront of a building of sorts, he started to get scared as the surrounding became unfocused and a giant white 'X' appeared Infront of him on the ground."MARK. YOU'RE OFF YOUR MARK."   
The voice stated out. RGB fearfully looked around,"But that wasn't-" his voice echoed as another scene appeared,"But this isnt-" it echoed more this time,"...This isn't how I died."  
Suddenly he was ripped out of the dream with a slurping sound,"AAHGAH!?" He stumbled and fell back as the tombstone gave away, his screen flickered on along with his clothes changing colors. Waddles ran away from the telly, having been sleeping next to him.  
Dipper and Mabel looked down at him,"Are you okay?" Mabel asked.   
RGB groaned in response and propped himself up, taking a hand off his screen from running away slobber,"Oh yes, Im just-" he looked at the twins and frowned,"peachy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also was looking through my notes and found one about a dialogue line with Madras "They're a package deal." I loved that line but didn't get to use it soooooo...if it shows up somewhere don't be surprised.


	6. Doubts and Ideas 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings brought our twins down after they discover that some Ideas aren't all that great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chucks chapter in your direction* Hiya guys! Here have this chapter that would've been out early but my internet went out!

"Where in the bloody hell did find those things?" RGB demanded, shuffling back a bit.  
Dipper rubbed the back of his head,"Well actually they were here when we woke up."  
"You need to get off it! Those are ideas, and are highly dangerous!" RGB explained as he started to get up."Leave it! Right now!"   
Mabel frowned and looked to Dipper before turning back to RGB,"No." Dipper nodded as he petted the Idea.  
"What?" The telly asked, looking to Dipper,"You need to get off them!"  
"No, we won't leave them." Mabel crossed her arms,"We don't want to!"  
RGB stood up, grabbing his hat."Listen to me! Ideas are immortal, they eat you from the inside out, and they change everything! It's even changing you both right now!" He pointed out as the twin's color seemed to flicker and not completely fill the outline. "GET OFF! Before it completely possesses you both!"  
Both the twins were getting agitated, starting to yell at the telly,"No. No, it's ours! You're jealous! It's ours, you don't understand because your stupid your wrong!" They took turns yelling at him as they got more and more consumed by the Idea, colors disappearing more and more,"IT'S NOT YOURS!" The both yelled at him before the Idea started bounding away.  
RGB was agitated at the two twins, he had hoped that Dipper would've atleast listened. He grabbed his cane and prepared to throw it,"No, it's not. But you Are!" He yelled, chucking the cane to first yank off Dipper. He caught the brother and unhooked him before throwing the cane again to catch the other one. The Ideas crashed into the ground with the sudden loss of the passengers.  
Dipper and Mabel were being pushed by RGB to move along as he quickly gave them their hastily packed bags before he just picked one twin up in each arm."What happened?" Mabel asked, blinking her eyes hard.  
"Well nothing much, you two were just getting carried away by Ideas. Everyday normal tasks seems to be finding trouble anyways." He said, starting to pick up the pace.  
"Their getting back up." Dipper stated, looking behind him worriedly.  
"Oh Goody." Replied RGB.  
"Their eating the flowers now." Dipper said as RGB somehow vaulted a tombstone with them both.  
RGB sighed as he continued the run,"Ideas do that, feed on the world around them." He checked behind him for the Ideas,"Well even the inhabitants are on the menu, hence the running."  
"Can we chase them away-" Mabel started before Dipper interrupted her,"No grappling hook!" He stated, making Mabel pout."Speaking of chasing it off, didn't you say you were a monster, you should be able to."  
"Now is not the time for me to be questioned by children." RGB said as they left the graveyard area with the Ideas still hot on their tail.  
Dipper went through the basic ideas that he could think of, stopping them, stunning, trapping and another one that was shot down before it even left his mouth.  
The telly head snapped,"What aren't you getting? They're IDEAS!" He explained,"They do not die, they aren't real, and they do not give up!" He could hear the jumbled barking of the Idea getting closer,"Listen, they feed on anything and everything they see! So as they as they're inspired, they will continue to rampage!" Dipper looked down guiltily, how could they have known all the dangers? "Our only option is to run and hope that bloody thing becomes distracted by some-" He stopped when he saw Mabel straining to reach his screen, barely reaching it."What are you two d-" Mabel jerked forwards and was able to click the channel.   
RGB went limp and started to fall forwards, the twins falling out of his arms,"-But you may want to be careful...who knows what creatures could have done it." Said a man on screen as the twins bounced once they hit the ground. Mabel rushed over to RGB and started to change the channel as the Ideas grew even closer,"You Upir are- ksss- They'll never be able to-kss- The universe is-ksss-" She kept switch through the channels until she found an infomercial and turned the screen to the Ideas,"-And only this week can you get this amazing item! It comes with 10, that's right 10, different attachments!" The Dieas sat down, transfixed to the screen.   
Dipper was taking the opportunity to write what they experienced in the journal."And if you get it now, you'll get another one half off! For the low price of free you can get nothing extra added to your shipping costs." The Ideas started whining as there form started to go, the color draining. Mabel turned away and closed her eyes, not wanting to watch.  
Dipper clicked RGB's channel back,"AGH! I sincerely hope you two have the best explanation I've heard..." He started, seeing Mabel looking away and pointing at the Ideas. He scrambled away from them,"Get it off, get it off!" He panicked, getting up quickly.  
Dipper looked at the now crying Ideas,"What did we do to them?" He asked, looking back to RGB.  
"Well it seems you bored them to tears. A somewhat unorthodox method, but apparently quite effective." The telly replied, putting his hat on.  
"I thought they were good creatures." Mabel said sadly, walking over to Dipper.  
"I never said it wasn't." RGB said, turning away and grabbing his cane. Mabel and Dipper shared a horrified look." Now come come, we can't afford to tarry over trifles." RGB looked back at the twins,"Well? Are you two coming?" Mabel hurried to catch up to the guide, leaving Dipper by the Ideas.  
"He's really living up to being a monster hm?" Asked the now present monochrome butterfly.  
"I knew he was too good to be a monster, and now he's proven it." Dipper said bitterly, crossing his arms.  
"You are forgetting, this is not his journey. These are not his decisions." It said wisely. Dipper looked down and hugged the journal before putting it in his bag and standing up.  
RGB turned towards Dipper as Mabel walked beside him,"Excuse me, hello? Are you coming?" He asked.  
"Come on Dippingsauce let's go." Mabel said, putting on a smile. The other sighed and jogged towards them.  
They walked through an empty field, a dreary atmosphere hung above them. Dipper and Mabel hung back a bit feeling a bit sad at the Ideas. The came across huge bones, having to climb over some. Dipper looked at the bones uninterested, trudging on, their distance between RGB growing. They entered an area where the sky turned from the depressing grey to a green tint with slashes of blue swirled in, dark, red grass covering the field now. RGB was annoyed, turning to the far behind twins,"Is molasses your default speed setting or are you two antagonising me on purpose?"


	7. Doubts and Ideas 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts and questions start to pop up in the Twin's minds as they travel across red grass plains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no update next weekend due to a school project happening during the week!

Dipper looked around the area,"Rgb, where are we?"   
Said guide turned back around and gestured to the plains,"We call these the Plains of Hesitation. Not a good place to hesitate, ironically. Trees don't grow here often, making it ideal for Fear-" he stopped and smiled to himself."Ah, you meant in a more general sense." Dipper gave a nod. "Well that's a good question granted, but that makes it, ER difficult to answer." RGB hesitated, trying to find the right words. An unseen Doubt sat near the twins and looked at them. RGB started to think aloud,"Although perhaps it would be less of 'where' and more of a 'why', oh maybe a how would go amiss either. Well, not that those particularly matter, I mean it's not as if-"   
Mabel cut him off, looking at the TV head,"We want to go back."  
RGB looked down at the two twins, both of them held a sad look."You can't." He stated, turning and walking away as they looked up in surprise."Now keep up."  
Dipper processed what he said,"What do you mean we can't?! We have family that will miss us!" He yelled.  
RGB sighed,"I always hate this bit." He muttered before turning to the two mad twins."I meant precisely what I said, you cannot return."  
"Why?" Mabel asked, stepping close to Dipper.  
"Because you are not you." RGB replied.  
"What?" Dipper asked, trying to determine what he was talking about.  
"Well to be more specific, the you that you two are is not the you that you were. 'You' cannot go back, because you are not 'you'." He explained, seeing the twins getting annoyed.  
"What did you do to us you monster?! Don't give us ciphers!" Dipper bursted out, yelling at RGB.  
"I didn't do anything to you two, I'm trying to say why you're trapped here but you aren't grasping it!" He replied, growing agitated at the conversation."You are not WHO. You.Two.Are.The.Heroes!" He yelled, both of them had been gradually moving closer until they are right Infront yelling at one another as more doubts watched them fight.  
RGB was retorting to the twins 'we are!' with 'not any more' until the two shouted at him.  
RGB straightened up from his position,"Oh if you're so sure about that tell me, what's your parents name?"  
Dipper glared,"That's easy, it's-" realization hit him as he tried to think of the names.  
"What about family, those you were staying with perhaps?" RGB asked, looking to Mabel.  
"It's...they were.." Mabel was racking her brain, eventually looking over to her brother. Dipper was crouched on the ground, hands grasping his hat as he tried to recall. Mabel slouched down next to him, tears started down her face as Dipper started to cry too."I can't remember...I can't remember Dipper." She said quietly, voice shaking a bit from the crying.  
RGB spun his cane as he looked at the twins,"...well...ah..funny what you don't notice goes missing, isn't it?" He stood by the twins as they were racked with sobs, he started to reach towards them once Dipper pulled his hat lower and Mabel and pulled her sweater over her head."...Look, this is all very dandy but we really ought to be getting al-" he started, be cut off as Mabel yelled at him.  
"NO!" She yelled, it booming in the quieter plains,"GO AWAY!" RGB jumped back at the sudden yelling. Mabel turned towards him, head poking out and tears streaming down her face,"You're mean! And confusing! And stupid! And I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She yelled at him before burying her head back in the sweater.  
The telly stood there for a moment."Fine. You can't go back, you won't go forwards. Just stay there." He said, walking away and throwing his hands in the air."Die." He continued through the grass,"See if I give a damn."  
RGB walked through the grass, eventually passing by strange square framed structures."I don't want to!' I'm scared!" He said in a mocking tone, snapping for his cane."Well Whoop-Dee Flippin' Do for you!" He exclaimed, swing his cane forwards after he caught it."You think you're the first ones to say that?" He gripped his cane tightly and kept on walking through the red grass."Selfish, good for nothing...well I don't need them, they can rot for all I care!" His anger dimmed and died as he put the cane to the ground,"I don't... Maybe I don't need anyone. Maybe..Maybe it's time I stopped all this nons- WHOA WAIT WHAT?" He exclaimed in surprise, realizing what he was saying. He started patting around his coat,"Oh really now- of all the unnecessary- and where in the devil are-" He checked his shoe,"Oh! Ohohohoho!" He pulled a long Doubt out, a squelching sound following it."Nice try, I'm not falling for that old-" He paused,"... Chestnut." He dropped the Doubt and started running as fast as he could back to the twins.


	8. Christmas Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with a little snowy fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya this is just a short story in place of a chapter because I've been busy all week.
> 
> Also if you guys want more like this or have some ideas just comment them and hopefully I can write them.

RGB was glad that he decided to put a hold on the journey for now, it was snowing. They had arrived in the Hills of Hunger, a place with a constant snow fall, and were now taking a 'small' break. He looked over to the twins which were fully in snow gear from the village at the base of the hills. 

\- Dipper's P.O.V -

"Hey Mabel!" I whispered, catching her attention,"I say we ambush RGB!" She just gave me a mischievous smile and looked over to the lounging target. Me and Mabel moved into position as the snow started falling gently, I looked over to her and grabbed some snow, forming it into a snowball. 

\- RGB P.O.V -

I felt something was up, I couldn't see any of the twins. I was about to get up as two snowballs signalled the assualt, hitting me square in the chest. Wiping off the snow I ran behind a tree, dodging snowballs and returning fire. "You Rascals! Teaming up doesn't seem all fair does it?" I said, peeking from the tree and throwing a snowball at Dipper's chest.

\- 3rd P.O.V -

Dipper laughed,"But there's no rules in a snowball fight!" The telly laughed as the twins heard him snap, soon the cane sped to his hand. Mabel launched another snowball to RGB's position, only to have it be returned back at her face, sending her down. 

"Strike!" RGB laughed as he started hitting back snowballs and blocking others,"You're right, there is no rules!"  
Soon the only sound was them laughing and the sound of snow crunching. Eventually the group was tired, agreeing on a truce as they headed back down to the village to warm up as the snow continued falling. They all hoped tommorow it would snow again so they had an excuse for another round.


	9. Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! The only thing I can really blame is myself for this but I finally said today that I'd sit down and write this dang thing!

   RGB ran through the field as the grass whipped as his legs as he ran, a steady stream of colors flowed as he saw the twins. Dipper had Mabel in a hug, they were slouched against each other like they could barley support themselves. He reached the twins and started on the thick, transparent liquid like substance on them."Honestly, I leave you for two minutes." He found a Doubt and threw it behind him, trying to grab another."I expected heroes to look after each other, it's not like I asked for this job."   
     
He had been able to find more Doubts, throwing them in various directions,"Disgusting creatures." RGB found more but it seemed like the amount of Doubts wasn't going down as he kept tossing them away."Why do they have to be so disgusting?!" He claimed around as Doubts were sent flying and he was able to calm down. The monster poked at Mabel's now translucent sweater, Dipper's vest meeting a similar Fate."And would you look at these?"  
    Suddenly he heard rustling in the grass around him as black beak-like heads poked up and the unblinking white eyes looked at him. The guide got up to a stand hurriedly, spinning around to keep his screen on the increasing amount of Fears."Come on now, this isn't fair."   
     
He feels around his coat,"What sixish? Sixish isn't bad. Well it's bad, but it's not bad bad." RGB started rambling,"Everythigis absolutely-" a sudden stoney pillar like arm thudding down next to him proved otherwise,"Fine." He looked up at the newly arrived Grief. The giant stoney monster looked over at him, the constant torrent of tears streaming down like a waterfall that never ends. The stone monster took aim at it's target again and threw its fist at the telly head,sending him tumbling from the shock of dodging closely.  
     
RGB grabbed the twins as he quickly got up and moved away from the Grief  but the circling Fears made it harder."Okay, quick recount: One Grief, too many Fears, and one Coward." He threw his cane to ward off the Fears that were getting to close as he struggled with the twins and his balance.  
    
Various thuds of the Grief were heard as he was running from the punches, the grassgetting kicked up in his wake as he dodged Fears. An unsuspecting Doubt from the fiasco earlier suddenly became an unlucky footstep, but the squishy and slick body quickly made the other monsters loose his footing. As he went down, the twins went out of his arms and fell nearby along with his cane. RGB slowly got to his feet, rubbing the top of his screen as a forboding line of thuds slowly got louder. The disoriented monster slowly turned around and the thuds had stopped,"Bad..." He said right before the Grief's fist came in contact with him, the hand being even bigger than RGB.

'KRACKKK' resounded through the areaas RGB was sent sprawling through the field and nearby Fears watched him fly past. He finally came to a series of landing and tumbling over into a stop besides some small pink flowers. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." He trailed on as his clothes burned with a hiss."Damn me that hur- AAAAAAHHHH" The monster's sentence turned to screams as the Grief poured water onto him, he held his hands up in meek defense to try and stop the water.  
     
He gazed up at the Grief as he continued to scream in pain before getting control,"W-wait!" RGB choked out through the onslaught of the tears."St... H͝k͢.̡͠.̶.͟À͜h͢k̶͘! S-Stop!" He was having a hard time speaking as the water started infecting him even more. RGB gasped as even more water kept coming from the Grief above him, towering over him."I KNOW-" he couldn't speak as it felt like water entered his screen."I know yo͢u͏̸'̸͠r͞e҉ ͠u͢p̸s͝͠-̢͢ ̵o̵͞u̕g̛h͟͠ḱ͢k͟-͜͡ ̧̢a̸g̵͜f҉h̛͞s͜a̸.̸̢ ҉P̕h̴f҉f̧f҉f̡͝-̵̵̀͠UPSET!" RGB was struggling even more as he cough and tried to speak to the Grief again."But- but..." His words were growing quieter under the ever going waterfall,"It wasn't my..." He tried one last time,"I'M TRYING TO HE-" The water finally entered his head and an electrical noise played out before a much quieter and softer one signalled his screen turning off.   
     
RGB lay limp, his movements of struggling seizing and the pink flowers around him suddenly turned to blue roses. The monster's hand suddenly tightened as his colors turned to black and static overlayed him, the screen returning to a glaring single eye on the screen and the dials turned sideways.   
      
A nearby Fear came closer to the staticy figure and was suddenly grabbed by the monster and hurled coincidentally over and past the twins and another Fear. Said twins slowly started moving and looked over at the Fear that had been thrown, it was screeching but growing more distant as it still traveled. They both snapped to a Fear trying to crawl away while playing out a graying noise as another snap sounded behind it.  
     
Yellow vines started creeping towards the twins and blue roses started appearing on them. Finally the two looked over and gasped. RGB stood in the middle of a patch of the yellow vines roses with Fears scattered around him, the single, white eye that had taken over his screen seemed to pierce through the two as it looked on at them. The staticy monster was swinging his cane at the other end was a Fear's head hooked into it, in his other hand was another head being used as a sword. The Grief loomed further behind the negative version of RGB, creating a ominous picture. The twins were too scared to move as they watched him.   
     
Suddenly the negative took a step forwards and spun his cane around again, soon Mabel was covering Dipper's as as he covered her own. Various tearing, cracking and breaking sounds played out, soon the hands were lowered as the sounds stopped and a Fear head landed near the huddled pair. They refocused from the head and back on their guide, he had stuck the Fear he used as a sword into the ground and did the same to his cane. The yellow vines had started to crawl upwards as RGB snapped his eye up to the Grief, the massive creature quickly turning around and starting to leave. The twins huddled closer in fear, not daring to speak a word as the staticy negative guide turned towards them, focusing that menacing eye on the now shaking pair. The negative reached towards the twins before jerking to a stop with a jolt as color split him and a familiar, but slightly glitchy, voice spoke,"Oh...I...FeEl..TeR rIbLE." RGB complained as his color started coming back in various patches and different colors splayed throughout. He held his head before suddenly falling to the ground. Different blocks of colors played through his form and other messages displayed on it 'Please stand by' being the main one. Mabel was still frozen as she watched RGB's unmoving form, meanwhile Dipper's head had spun to look at the popping flowers around them.  
     
Mabel shook her head and finally took in the surrounding, the yellow vines, the parts of Fears, and her and Dipper's clothing."Dip! My sweater, look!" She called to him, poking at said material as her brother turned to look.

"Ew! Take that thing off, we don't know what with will do!" Dipper exclaimed as he took off his own vest and heard it land with a 'Splotch'. Mabel looked sadly at her sweater before taking it off, revealing a smiley face shirt beneath it. Once Dipper saw the two clothing items start moving on their own he decided to try and ignore how long he probably wore that and instead pulled out his notebook and started to record it.   
    
Mabel went and stood over RGB,"Hello?" She called hopefully to the guide, no response. She looked over to her brother, he was still busy writing. Mabel waved her hand over RGB's screen to get a reaction, after that failed to work she lifted one of his arms, only to have it fall down limp. Still trying to think of things, she put her ear to his chest and only heard static."Woah! Dipper, I heard static when I put my ear on his chest!" 

"Cool." Replied Dipper absent mindedly.

After Dipper finished writing they both decided the field was a bad place and they need to get out."Mabel, look! Over there!" The other twin said as he spotted a tree in the distance.

"Yeah, let's go there!" Mabel replied excitedly as she spotted the tree."But now we have to carry him." She pointed to RGB as she spoke. Dipper sighed and nodded, they both tried to drag him as they went, neither succeeded. 

"The cane!" Dipper suddenly bursted as he grabbed the nearby item and threw the Fear head before rushing back over to RGB's limo body and attaching the cane to his coat collar."Now, I think he snapped to call it."

"Yeah he did, but I can't snap Dip Dop." Mabel replied as a frown formed on her face. Dipper scowled before trying and failing to snap a few times. Eventually he was able to snap but the cane stayed still, unmoving. "Aw, I was really hoping that'd work!" His sister complained.

"Me too." He agreed, looking at their guide and the shifting colors and tones on his still form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys call the dark version of RGB? I call him Negative but I'm curious if other people call him something else.
> 
> Oh yeah tell me if you can't see the Zalgo text and I'll translate it. I was having a hard time trying to show an effect on his speech like the comics so I tried to get a light Zalgo for it.


	10. Silly Socks 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides chapter in and returns to darkness*

The two twins decided to make a group effort and drag the guide together. Slowly, they made their way to the tall, spindly mass of grey limbs that made up the tree. After what seemed like ages, the two plopped to the ground at the base of the tree.

Mabel twiddled with her thumbs before deciding to him a happier tune, unknowingly drawing the attention of a sock creature hidden in the tree. The girl continued humming, a frown growing on her features as she looked out at the empty land and just how alone her and her brother were. Said twin was abosrbed in writing in his notebook, wanting to record everything still.

"I'm gonna explore!" Mabel exclaimed, unable to stay still for any longer. Receiving a noise of acknowledgement, she headed around to explore the base of the tree. She was looking at the ground and tracing the cracks when a sock suddenly entered her vision."Hi!" She greeted with a smile, happy to find such a cute looking buddy.

"Hello!" It repeated.

"So, you're a sock creature, thing?" Mabel said, sitting down next to the creature.

"Assok!" It proclaimed proudly.

"I should show you to Dipper!" Mabel thought aloud, holding out her hands for 'assok', as she is now calling it, to hop on. Assok happily hopped on and Mabel excitedly brought them to Dipper."Look what I found, Dipper!"

The boy looked up at Mabel, eyes going straight to the sock,"Mabel we don't know if that thing is dangerous or not!" 

His exclamation was met with a pout,"Look at him, Dipper. How can such a cute, little creature be dangerous?" Big puppy dog eyes and a baby talk voice made Dipper shake his head.

"Fine, but if that thing turns out to be dangerous, I'm blaming you!"

Mabel shrugged,"His name's Assok!"

"Assok!" It repeated again.

"So can he talk then?" Dipper asked, getting a closer look at the creature.

"Assok canit talk!" It repeated, giving a little hop in Mabel's hands.

"I'm talking that for a 'no' then." The twin sighed,"Well, nice to meet you Assok."

"Snice meetyew!" The sock happily replied. Before any of them could say anymore, the previously shifting colors body of their guide moved a monotone sound playing shortly. Fearful, the twins quickly scrambled up the tree as he started to get up. Assok looked up at the duo, having only hopped up to the first branch.

"Should we go up further incase?" Mabel worried.

"We should be alright, but be prepared to incase." Dipper responded.

RGB let out a groan as he held his screen,"Damn, my head." He put down his hand,"Could someone kindly explain why it feels like I got run over by a steam locomotive?" He said before finally taking in his surroundings."And how I got here?"

The twins stayed silent as they watched, still scared. RGB stood up, walking around and looking at the tree,"Well, this looks worse than ever." He mused before almost running into Assok's branch. A dignified scream escaped the man as he held his hat to his chest. 

"Oh." He said, having realized who the creature was,"Hello."

The sock regarded the guide before it."Hell o." It responded.

RGB fidgeted with his hat,"How are you these days? Good? Alright?"

"Al ight." 

"Good, yes well that's... that's good." He looked down, running his hands around the rim of his hat."You haven't happened to see two twins about-" he gestured a vague height with his hand,"though one is slightly taller." He added. Assok looked up at the two to signal to the man."Of course they are." The guide muttered.

He looked up at the two before returning his attention back to Assok,"And what if one of them falls and cracks a bone or something?" RGB said irritated,"Tell them to both come down at once!" He ordered the sock before quickly backtracking,"...if you would kindly?"

Assok gave him a look before hopping and grabbing onto the maze of branches, slowly making his way up to the twins. Said duo peeked up at the sock's arrival."Did he say anything?" Dipper asked.

Assok quickly began a dramatization of what RGB had done, earning chuckles from both of the twins.

Below at the base, RGB had started pacing."Climbing trees...hardly explains this situation... it's probable that the Grief flung me here and somehow flung both the twins after me." The guide realized his cane was missing, quickly snapping for the item."But, if they had been flung after me, how were they able to still climb up? Unless they landed there...but they'd certainly be injured. But at the quick glimpse I got of them, there appeared to be nothing damaged. Unless it was internal...why do they have to be so fragile?!"

Assok had made its way down back to the television head, a grin on its face as it waited for the other monster to notice."Ah! Well, what took so long? Did they say anything?" He asked eagerly Before receiving a loud raspberry from the sock in surprise.

"Why...those rascals!" RGB scowled,"It's not safe up there, the tree is sick!" He yelled dup at the pair.

Dipper frowned,"This seems dangerous then, it could break at any moment, Mabel."

"So! I like this tree. And just because it's sick doesn't mean it's bad!" Mabel retorted back at the television. "I'm tryin to look after you two, keep you from not dieing by a tree!" He yelled back at them. "Then take us home!" Mabel bit back, Dipper watched on, not wanting to interrupt this outburst.

RGB rubbed his screen with a sigh,"Look-" he started,"I already told you that I cannot." He straightening himself up,"Look you two, it's getting very late and you're just going to have to trust me."

Mabel huffed and turned her back on the man while Dipper looked down at him with a sorry face.

"Honestly, you're not helping the situation at all..." RGB frowned as he looked at Mabel's back, turning a knob on his head."I do Hate TO HAVE TO RAISE MY VOICE BUT IF THIS IS THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL LISTEN, THEN SO BE IT!" His voice reached easily up to the two, Mabel burrowed herself into her shirt. "Mabel?" Dipper said worriedly. The other twin popped up from her shirt, turning to see what was up. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted RGB's cane quickly spinning up towards there branch. Meanwhile the guide and a smirk on his face as he turned down his volume."Oh don't look at me like that..." He said, spying Assok's expression."I would never harm either of theeEEEEEMMM?!!" The guide had been shot up as he snapped for his cane, Assok's head quickly looking up after him.

**Author's Note:**

> And sorry if I change POV alot, I'll try to keep it between RGB and third person unless anyone wants to see a certain view.


End file.
